The present invention relates to a hydraulic controller, and more particularly, to a controller for a hydraulic actuator for electrically controlling the hydraulic pressure.
As is disclosed in Japanese document P2000-85554A, in the controller for a hydraulic actuator for electrically controlling the hydraulic pressure, typically, judder resulting from hydraulic vibrations is avoided by arranging a hydraulic damper independently of the hydraulic controller wherein the hydraulic damper produces hydraulic pressure of opposite phase to that of the hydraulic pressure of the hydraulic controller, thus restraining hydraulic vibrations. However, this solution requires arrangement of hydraulic damper independently of the hydraulic controller, leading to increasing the size and manufacturing cost of the system.